Michael Becket
Michael Becket is the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. He is a Delta Force Operative and he is a part of a Delta strike force codenamed Dark Signal. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin It was revealed that Michael had always possessed intense focus and reflexes, as he was always "the best of the best", however it is undetermined if his natural abilities were like those of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. During the course of Project Origin, Becket will undergo a surgical procedure which supposedly will make a small connection between him and Alma. Apparently, he and his squad are unknowingly a part of a new Armacham Technology Corporation Project, codenamed Harbinger. Michael repeatedly encounters Alma Wade throughout Project Origin - and is apparently unaware why she has taken such an interest in him. According to Monolith, Alma will be more violent to him than anyone - including the Point Man - from F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. His only physical appearance has been shown as concept art from the official community site of Project Origin. His outfit appears to consist of regular military attire but with no cloth covering his biceps or forearms but with gloves on his hands. Michael Beckett, like the rest of his squad is the result of Project Harbinger. As a result he is extremely psychic sensitive, this is dramatically enhanced when his mind is connected to Alma. Alma is initially offended and annoyed that he is connected to her and tries to kill him but as their minds merge she begins to develop affection for him causing a third form of a healthy woman to develop. When she finally corners him in a rare moment, she spare's his life. Ultimately, Becket and Stokes attempt to use a telepathic amplifier to amplify Becket's own abilities to destroy Alma. Before they can try, however, Genevieve Aristide arrives and, before killing Stokes, explains she plans to use the device to contain Alma, with Becket as the bait, and Aristide will use the threat of Alma as leverage to regain her position at Armacham. Alma arrives before Aristide can seal the device, however, and instead kills her. She then turns her attention on Becket. Alma consumnates her feelings for Becket by establishing a psychic bond with him, which sends his mind into a hallucination where he fights of mutated versions of Keegan, while back in reality, Alma takes advantage of Becket's body (which, itself, is secured to the chair inside the device) to have extremely passionate sex with him. At the end of the battle, Becket is apparently sealed inside the device, but Alma has escaped. This is shown when, in another hallucination, Alma appears before him: she is now heavily pregnant, having conceived a baby with Becket while sexually assaulting him. She then proceeds to pick up Becket's left hand and put it on her stomach. Becket can hear the fetus whisper "mama", as she smiles and leans in towards Becket. Currently, Becket is (most likely) Alma's prisoner. Trivia * A former member of Project Harbinger * Called Bucket or Becky by squad members * Fettel is heard mentioning, "She's a Woman now and she doesn't even know it" this is the only clue about her conflicting feelings for Beckett. As she knows only hate and love is strange to her Category:Characters